


Mistletoe

by kitrinlu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitrinlu/pseuds/kitrinlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as nargles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

The first Christmas after the war was a welcome celebration. The fighting was long over, but the rebuilding had only begun, and everyone was glad of a little peace and quiet. Well, almost everyone...

“For the last time, there’s no such thing as nargles!” Hermione couldn’t believe that they were having this argument again. It had been a wonderful week at the Burrow, all of them together again, even with the shadow of the deaths of loved ones hanging over them. Even Luna and her father had come to stay for a day or two. The last few days had been a veritable feast of reminiscence, fun, good food... and arguments about nargles.

“Of course there is.” Luna seemed, as always, unperturbed by Hermione’s irritation. She was always so unflappably calm, even when she was being told off by her irate friend. Why she couldn’t just get her head out of the clouds and live in the real world, Hermione would never understand.

“There aren’t! There hasn’t been a recorded sighting of a nargle by a reputable source in, well, ever!” For a house that was filled to bursting with people, the Burrow was currently remarkably quiet. The rest had, sensibly, made themselves scarce as soon as the bickering had started up again. Hermione supposed she couldn’t blame them – after all, it was hardly the first time she and Luna had had this conversation.

“Nargle sightings have occurred since the time of Merlin.” Luna was peering up at the mistletoe hanging over the doorway as if she actually expected to see a nargle peeping out at her. “They infest mistletoe, and live off the energy generated by people kissing. Just because you’ve never seen one, doesn’t mean they’re not real, Hermione.”

Hermione had had enough. “There’s no such thing as nargles, and I’ll prove it.” Grabbing Luna by the shoulders, she pulled the other girl towards her and into a kiss. Things started off innocently enough, until the kiss deepened with an intensity and ferocity that left Hermione breathless. She clung to Luna, leaning into the embrace, lips parted, eyes closed.

“Wow,” Hermione breathed as the two of them finally pulled apart. “I... _wow_.”

“Yeah,” said Luna, an intent gaze replacing her usual dreamy look. Surprisingly, her eyes were focussed on Hermione, not on potential nargles in the mistletoe.

“Okay, so I should probably go...” Hermione wasn’t sure what the right thing to say was when you’d just snogged your female friend, and it had been amazing.

“Wait, Hermione.” Luna reached out a hand towards her. “I didn’t see any nargles, but maybe we should, you know, check again? Just to be sure?”

Hermione grinned. “Alright, then. Just to be sure.”


End file.
